Lil Riddle: Lord Voldemort's Daughter, Chapter One
by WaterGoddess2009
Summary: Lil Riddle's first year at Hogwarts seems to be pretty exciting. She switches houses, is the love interest of boys already, but she is also something else Lord Voldemort's daughter. See what her first day at Hogwarts was like.


**Harry Potter Fan Fictions- Chapter One:**

Young Lilith Riddle is sitting on the end of the Slytherin house table in the Great Hall. She usually sat alone because she was "weird" to the rest of her house. They mainly feared her because her father just happened to be Lord Voldemort. She didn't like him at all, he killed her mother when she was an infant and abandoning her shortly after. Albus Dumbledore had taken her in and raised her. She just ended up in Slytherin because of her blood, the same blood that flows in the most evil and powerful wizard in the world known today. Lilith was also powerful but she used her magic for good, instead of evil like her father. She's been trying from day one to not become her father or have others associated her with him. Strange thing is, she looks like a younger more female version of her father, or at least, Tom Riddle.

**Today, at breakfast, she was watching Malfoy showing off in front of Pansy. She rolls her eyes and continues reading her book of **_**Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them**_**. She looked up to see Harry Potter, Ronald (Ron) Weasley, and Hermione Granger walk in the Great Hall. Lilith always felt grateful towards Harry for what he did to her father. She got up and tugged on Harry's cloak sleeve. Lilith says in a quiet voice "Um, Harry. I'm Lilith, just call me Lil. Um, could I possibly, if it isn't too much trouble or awkward, but could I eat breakfast with you? My house hates me, and I always wanted to know what it would be like to eat with Gryffindors and all."**

**Lilith was blushing bright red. Harry just nodded with a smile. As she followed the trio to the middle of the Gryffindor table, she could have sworn that she saw Malfoy giving her a rude hand gesture. She didn't care, she was going to switch houses soon anyway if she had it her way (and she normally did).** **Lilith just sat there laughing, chiming in, and just having fun. Harry turned and said to Lilith, " Lil, would you like to come to Quidditch practice with me later on? And afterwards, we could have some sweets with a drink? How about, the edge of the lake?" and smiled.**

**Lilith was shocked but nodded nonetheless. **_**Harry Potter, THE Harry Potter asked her to Quidditch practice and snack by the lake. **_**Either way Lil said this; it didn't seem believable nor real enough. She followed the trio out but someone jerked her back. It was Malfoy. He looked extremely angry and said in a voice of forced calm, "Riddle, what the hell are you doing? You are flirting with the enemy of our house! Don't you have any pride of being a Slytherin? I thought being You-Know-Who's daughter would make you very prideful!"**

**Lil spat at him and said, "I do NOT have pride nor am I proud of being HIS daughter. Now, get off of me, you little git!"**

**Lil jerked her arm out of his hand and ran to catch up to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Hermione turned as soon as Lil caught up with them and says, "Where have you been? What stopped you?"**

**Lil chuckled before answering, "A blond git."**

**Harry snickered so did Ron. She smiled as she went beside Harry. They finally reached the Quidditch pitch. Lil was in awe at the size, she never been here before. Hermione steered her up the stairs to get into the stands. Ron was occasionally glancing back, his face matching his hair. Which, Lil though, was very cute and funny.**

**Lil sat in-between Ron and Hermione as Harry got onto his broomstick and kicked off the ground. A voice yells "Oye! What in the bloody hell is a SLYTHERIN doing here at our practice?"**

**Harry instantly yelled back "Don't worry, Wood! She's different! Why she's in Slytherin in the first place, I don't have a clue!"**

**Lil's heart fell. If he or the others would find out, she would be alone. No one will want anything to do with her. But she was really flattered to hear Harry say that. She smiled very sweetly, and she glanced at Ron. He was blushing so much that she couldn't tell where his face or hair where. Lil asks, "Um, Ron? What's wrong? Your face is so red I can't see the line between your hair and face."**

**Ron answers and asks, "Um, Lil, could you come with me to get a drink? You look thirsty and I'm parched myself."**

**Lil nods and gets up. She turns back and says, "Don't worry, Hermione. I'll be fine. We won't be long."**

**Hermione smiled and nodded before she turned back to follow Ron. Ron kept his back to her all the while. She notices that Ron wasn't going to get a drink but headed to the Forbidden Forest. She stared to get worried but once they got to the edge, Ron turned around and pinned her to a tree. Ron leans in and started kissing her. **_**Was this snogging everyone keeps talking about?**_** Just as suddenly as Ron started kissing her, he stopped. He was blushing still but said, "Sorry, I just…couldn't help it."**

**Lil nodded and said in a voice that hopefully didn't sound like shock and pain, "It's…It's okay, Ron. Let's go back. Hermione and Harry will be wondering where we are. And I have something to tell you three when Harry is done with Quidditch. It's wonderful news."**

**Ron nodded and walked with Lil in complete silence. When they reached the pitch, Harry was coming out of the locker room and Hermione was waiting. "Sorry, we got lost," said Lil. **

**Harry and Hermione chuckled and headed back to Hogwarts for lunch. On the way, Lil boldly says, "Guys, I can switch houses and I am switching to Gryffindor. I hate being in Slytherin, everyone is awful towards me, and Dumbledore is letting me. Tonight I'll be sleeping with Hermione. I can't wait!"**

**The three of them smiled and cheered. All of them say, "Yes! This is great! What will you tell everyone if they ask?"**

**Lil thought and replied, "I'll tell them that the Sorting Hat made a mistake, and that I should have been in Gryffindor."**

**Ron laughed, "Brilliant! Quick on your feet, you are!"**

**They reached Hogwarts and eating lunch when Malfoy flanked as usual by Crabbe and Goyle came up and started shouting, "How DARE you turn your back on us and switch houses into this mud-bloods and traitors! What are you thinking? What if your father were here, what would HE think of his daughter? Him being the greatest and most powerful…"**

**Suddenly, Malfoy started to convulse and he puked out a slug. Lil stands up and says in a voice of pure loathing "Don't you DARE mention my father! I am ashamed of it enough as it is without complete and totally flobberworms and gits messing everything up!"**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at you suspiciously. She'll have to tell them now, there is no escaping it anymore. As Malfoy was being taken to the hospital wing by his cronies, Lil sat down. She sighed and says, "Harry, Ron, Hermione…I have something to tell you. I'm…I'm…" she looks terrified towards Harry and continues, " Lord Voldemort's daughter."**

**All three looked shocked. Lil saw this and says, "I know now that you don't want anything to do with me. I'll just to go the lake and find a snake to talk to. It seems the only good thing that I inherited from my good-for-nothing father. I don't even consider him my father."**

**As Lil begins to get up, Harry stops her by saying, "Lil, I don't care who your father. He's not you, and I have to say, coming from such a demon, you are one good angel."**

**Lil blushed as she let Harry tug her down to sit and eat the rest of lunch with the three greatest (and possibly two lovers) friends that she'll ever have. **

**Later after that dinner, for the first time, Lil was going to go to the Gryffindor dorms. She was excited and nervous. Lil didn't know what would happen, all she knew was that no matter what came their way, and she was a friend already with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry said to a portrait of a very fat woman, "Trickle tart!"**

**The portrait opened and Lil steps into a gorgeous gold and scarlet room, which had a better feel to it then that dungeon, that everyone calls the Slytherin common room. Hermione led her to the girls' room. The room was wonderful. Hermione put everything on the bed next to hers. Hermione says, "This is great! I heard you are the most intelligent student other then myself in our year! Finally someone I can talk to and relate to. Harry and Ron are alright but I never have had a very good conversation with them yet."**

**The two giggled as Lil personalize her area. She places a locket on her bedside table. The locket had belonged to someone in her family, Dumbledore had told her. Lil looked at Hermione and bravely said, "Hermione, when Ron, um, went with me to get a drink, we, um, actually went to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and, well, kissed me."**

**Hermione gaped at her. "What?"**

**Lil nodded. "I don't know what to make of it, really. Ron is funny but Harry…I've always admired him and needless to say, it turned into a crush. But I doubt he even noticed. Although it was very nice of him to invite me to see him play Quidditch in practice."**

**Hermione finally says, "This will pose a problem. Harry did mention he liked you just because you were different then most Slytherins. He said you always seemed to be too good for that house. I bet he's jumping for joy at the though of you being in this house. By the way, how did you get Dumbledore to let you switch houses?"**

**Lil sighed and replied, "Dumbledore raised me after my father killed my mother and after my father tried to, um, kill Harry. I am NOTHING like my father, only but that ability to talk to snakes. I'm sort of proud of that. It comes in handy when you are stealing food from the kitchen."**

**Hermione chuckles as she says, "We better get some sleep."**

**Lil nods and gets into the red bed and voiced, "These are so much more comfortable then Slytherin's."**

**Hermione chuckled again, as both of you went softly, and easily to sleep.**

**XXX**

**The next morning at breakfast, the Slytherin's were glaring and giving rude hand gestures to Lil, but she didn't care. She was where she believed she belonged. As soon as she took a bite of her toast, the owls flooded in. Lil was almost used to this by now. A white owl landed in front of Harry and dropped a letter. He says, "Thanks, Hedwig. Here." Harry gave her a piece of his toast that she took gratefully and took off.**

**Harry opened the letter and read out loud, "Dear Harry, meet me around noon, bring your new friend. Hagrid."**

**Lil looked cautiously at Harry. Harry looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry, Hagrid probably wants to meet you and get to know you. He maybe half-giant but he is a gentle one."**

**Lil had a sixth sense about these things, and she felt it was something more then this. Hagrid never knew that Dumbledore had a daughter-figure. But Lil knew that Dumbledore trusted Hagrid with his life. She relaxed a bit thinking about this and continued eating her breakfast.**

**After breakfast, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lil went to their morning classes. She knew she would have the rest of the day free and so the rest of them. Hermione will suggest homework first off, which Lil wished to get out of the way. Lil headed to History of Magic, which was one of her favorite classes. No matter what she did, no matter how hard she slacked off and didn't study, she couldn't fail that class. History just came naturally to her. But today was different; today she became so bored she fell asleep, which she never did before. **

Lil was traveling down a dark corridor to a pair of doors. When she got there, she opened the door. A huge snake slithered out and started speaking to her. It said, "Go back to your original house. Go back. You shouldn't be in this house. Make your father proud. Go BACK!"

Lil jerked up and screamed. Everyone was staring at her now. She said, "I saw a spider, sorry."

**The class burst out laughing. But Lil ignored it, she was more concerned by the dream. She had to tell the others. This is just not something you ignore and say it's something you ate.**

**When lunched arrived, Lil told them about the dream going into great detail to make sure she didn't leave anything else. Hermione was the first to pipe up like Lil knew she would, "Maybe this is an omen. But it could be what you ate this morning, or nerves. Stress, is also a good explanation."**

**Ron and Harry say at the same time, "Hermione, shut up! It's not making her feel any better."**

**Both boys put arms around Lil because she was shaking and almost in tears. Harry says, "Lil, as soon as you are done eating, we'll go down to Hagrid, okay?"**

**Lil nods as she finished her sandwich. Then she and Harry got up and headed towards the little house near the edge of the forest that she knew so well from peering down at it from Dumbledore's office. When they got to Hagrid's hut, Harry knocked on the door. Hagrid came out of the hut and peered down at them. Hagrid says, " Hello, Harry and friend. Come in, come in. So, this is who Dumbledore told me about? The baby girl that he saved from a burned down house? Well, you are a pretty thing."**

**Lil was uneasy but she smiled and said, "Yes, and thank you. My name is Lilith Riddle."**

**Hagrid sat down and Harry led Lil to sit down opposite him. Hagrid started, "So, Lilith Riddle, huh? Quite a unique name, that is. Who were yer parents? The must be powerful and very intelligent for yer to rival Hermione."**

**Lil hung her head and says in a voice of forced calm from the anger and hatred that suddenly boiled to the surface, "I do not want to talk about HIM. HE can just go to Hell for all I care. If I had it my way, I would not be HIS daughter at all. After what HE did, all that HE's done."**

**Hagrid was taken aback by this, but Lil knew now she would have to tell Hagrid if she were to have him trust her and because he was close to Harry. "Hagrid, please don't judge me by my ugly father, I am nothing like him but for the ability to talk to snakes. But, Lord Voldemort is my father. He killed my mother when I was born and he disappeared when I was around one-year-old. Dumbledore took me in and became a father figure. I owe him something more then words or gifts could ever offer him as repayment. Please, don't judge me upon my father. I hate him. I wish he would just die and stay dead."**

**Hagrid just smiled and put an arm around her that could easily crush her. He said, "Oh, Lilith, o' course I won't judge yer."**

**Lil simply said, "Um, could you please call me Lil? Lilith takes a lot of breath and I prefer the sound of that."**

**Hagrid nodded apologetically. Lil smiled at Hagrid and hugged him. A little after an hour, they were heading back up to the castle. Harry put an arm around Lil and turned her around, and said, "Lil, you were brilliant. I'm proud of you."**

**Before she knew it, Harry kissed her. Lil felt fireworks go off as Harry's lips touched hers. Harry quickly broke the kiss and said, "Sorry. I couldn't help it."**

**Lil, to much of Harry's surprise, hugged him and said, "Don't apologize, I've wanted this since the train here."**

**Harry blushed and put his arms around her and then headed back up to the castle for a second time, with Lil having a spring in her step. When they got back to the castle, Harry and Lil went straight to the Gryffindor common room to head to bed after a very exciting day. Before Lil headed up the stairs to the girls' quarters, Harry kisses Lil goodnight. Ron gaped at them and glared at Harry. Ron sped past Harry to the boys' quarters. Harry sighed and said, "Goodnight, Lil, my little angel."**

**Lil smiled and said, "Goodnight, Harry, my Boy-Who-Lived."**

**Harry kissed Lil again before going up the stairs and which Lil did the same. Hermione badgering her about what happened at Hagrid's and what the kiss was like and how her and Harry got together. Lil just smiled and answered all of her questions. That night, Lil couldn't sleep.**

**(End of chapter one. If you like this, send good reviews. Or make suggestions if you like. I'm open to everything. Well, I hoped you enjoyed my fan fiction and have a nice day/night.) **********************


End file.
